


Regalo

by Lebrassca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Guilt, Happy Ending?, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebrassca/pseuds/Lebrassca
Summary: Shiro se pregunta como las cosas cambiaron tanto con el tiempo, y como él puede cambiarlas desde su raíz.





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es un regalo para un usuario de un grupo en el que estoy, Oh Long Johnson. Ojalá lo disfrutes.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Las frases en cursiva son recuerdos. Las frases en cursiva y entre comillas, son los pensamientos que Kuro tuvo en ese momento (cuando se consolidó el recuerdo).

Desde Kerberos, Shiro tenía pesadillas recurrentemente. Éstas se redujeron a la par en que entrenaba con el equipo Voltron y todos los paladines formaban un vínculo, pero nunca desaparecieron. El único momento después de eso en el que, él recuerda, no tuvo ningún tipo de pesadilla, fue mientras estaba en el plano espiritual de Black. No obstante, la razón de esto es que Shiro _murió_ después de derrotar al tirano, literalmente, y los muertos no sueñan, solo duermen.

Sin embargo, al contrario de millones de seres en el universo, Shiro tuvo la posibilidad de volver a caminar entre los vivos sin necesidad de reencarnar.

La fortuna nunca le había sonreído tanto a nadie.

Si no fuera por Black, por Allura, por _Keith…_ Shiro habría perecido, pero no pasó así. Él sobrevivió, renació, volvió a la vida.

Como un maldito zombie.

Y aquí es cuando todo da un giro inesperado.

Después de que su conciencia se apoderara del cuerpo del clon, Shiro nunca más sintió que fuera totalmente dueño de sus acciones y pensamientos.

Sus pesadillas se volvieron difusas.

Sus _sueños_ también.

_Tu debes llevar al león negro muy lejos de la flota ¿te ha quedado claro? La conexión del paladín rojo hacia ti es muy profunda, más que la de los otros. Él todavía cree que queda bondad en tu interior, lo cual lo hace muy vulnerable a la persuasión. Tú vas a explotar esa debilidad._

_Me queda claro._

_“Yo no deseo lastimarlo en verdad. No lo deseo, no lo deseo.”_

Varias veces captó recuerdos que no eran suyos, sino del clon. Pensamientos que no eran suyos, sino de aquel. Emociones que no le pertenecieron en ese momento, porque él no estaba vivo, pero que en el clon afloraron y se consolidaron.

Solo para ser destruidas por el control de Haggar.

Aquel a veces le hablaba en su cabeza.

_Déjalo ir, Keith. Ríndete de una vez_

_“Mátame, Keith. Mátame y continúa con tu vida. Te adoro, te amo._

_Déjame ir.”_

Y así fue que se dio cuenta de que el clon también amó a Keith, justo como él lo hacía.

No obstante, su concepción del amor era distinta.

_“Déjame ir, Keith. Yo solo voy a hacerte daño, no puedo controlarlo. No puedo controlar su magia”_

Algunas veces los recuerdos del clon se mezclaban con acontecimientos más recientes. De cuando ya no había una copia y un original, sino que ambos eran parte de la misma amalgama imposible de filtrar. Mente y cuerpo. Dos almas inseparables, pero diferentes.

Nunca hubo una supremacía del alma de Shiro sobre el cuerpo del clon. Nunca. Solo un acuerdo que beneficiaba a Shirogane hasta que Haggar estuviera bien muerta.

La razón de esto es que el clon nunca fue malvado en realidad, pues era una copia idéntica al Shiro original. Sus memorias, sus temores y su forma de comportarse eran similares. La única diferencia entre ambos, antes de fusionarse, es que éste podía convertirse en el títere de la bruja en cualquier momento y ésta podía espiar a Voltron por medio de sus ojos, por lo que era obvio que en cualquier instante el clon podría eliminar a los paladines, incluyendo a Keith.

Y aquello era algo que ninguno de los dos (clon y original) se perdonaría nunca.

Por lo tanto, el clon decidió suprimir su conciencia y permitir que Shirogane mantuviera el control mientras derrotaban a la bruja.

Y así fue que todos creyeron que Shiro volvió a la vida siendo UN solo individuo.

No obstante, el clon se manifestaba en la psique de Shiro, en su inconsciente, en sus miedos irracionales. Aquellos que siguieron manifestándose aún cuando de la bruja no quedaba nada, pues el clon aún sentía que era inestable. Peligroso. Mortal. Maligno.

Esos pensamientos empezaron a poblar la mente del capitán del Atlas cada vez más frecuentemente. Que la maldad era inherente al clon, que ningún paladín podría estar a salvo cerca de él, porque sí llegaba a perder el control, o más bien, la supremacía dentro del cuerpo que el clon le cedió voluntariamente, Takashi Shirogane también sería maligno y mortal.

Ambos (clon y original) olvidaron que ninguno era malvado de por sí.

Y de esta manera fue que Takashi Shirogane decidió casarse con la persona más parecida que encontró a su anterior prometido y jubilarse de cumplir sus sueños. De liderar el Atlas, de explorar el universo, de ser feliz con la persona que ambos (clon y original) amaban más que su propia vida.

_Debemos proteger a Keith._

_Nosotros solo le hemos hecho daño_

_Debemos dejarlo ir_

_Y así él nos dejará ir, y ya no sufrirá más._

Los sentimientos que Shiro le profesaba a Curtis no pasaban de simple compañerismo y nostalgia. No se comparaban, en absoluto, con la magnitud del amor que Shiro le profesaba al otro paladín negro, pero le servía para sentirse más humano.

Menos maligno.

Menos peligroso.

Menos dual.

Para Keith fue un golpe terrible el hecho de que no le haya dedicado una simple llamada o mensaje durante tres años. Aquello le dolió aún más que su matrimonio.

Curtis nunca le perdonó a Shiro que no fuera capaz de llamarlo a él mientras yacían juntos, pues el único nombre que salía de sus labios durante el éxtasis total, pertenecía al actual líder de Marmora. Sin embargo, Curtis tampoco nunca lo delató.

Solo tres años bastaron para romper ese matrimonio.

Solo cuatro años bastaron para que Shiro volviera al Atlas, esta vez, como director del programa de entrenamiento de cadetes.

Menos de cinco años bastaron para que Marmora se convirtiera en la institución insignia de Daibazaal.

Y solo diez años bastaron para que Shiro se rompiera irremediablemente. Porque ahora debería intentar cumplir sus sueños de explorar el universo...

Sin Keith.

Porque solo diez años bastaron para que Keith muriese en una misión de rescate. ¿La razón? Un mal cálculo de los asesores de Marmora, pues afirmaron que, aunque la estrella más cercana al planeta era demasiado inestable, podría resistir a mínimo un año. Sin embargo, terminó colapsando a las pocas semanas de la llegada del organismo de ayuda humanitaria, de forma tan instantánea que el planeta quedó hecho cenizas en pocos minutos. Se lograron salvar miles de vidas (pertenecientes a los pobladores evacuados antes de la explosión y las brigadas que no estaban presentes en el sistema planetario en ese instante por orden de Keith), pero muchas otras se perdieron. Lo más irónico, es que poco tiempo antes y contra todo pronóstico, se produjo una supernova IA causada por dos estrellas binarias a 120 años luz del aquel planeta, por lo que Keith pudo ver uno de los fenómenos galácticos más brillantes y hermosos antes de morir.

Shiro aún guarda con recelo esa imagen, aquella donde sale todo el equipo de Marmora con su líder en el centro y la explosión de luz cósmica detrás.

Ese planeta, donde los recursos eran tan escasos que ni siquiera el imperio se interesó por él en tiempo de guerra. Ese lugar inhóspito y desértico en medio de la nada: Esa era la tumba de Keith.

Obviamente, él no fue el único miembro de Marmora que pereció. Los tres escuadrones primarios de rescate tampoco vieron otro día, y aquello incluía su madre, Krolia, y a su mano derecha, Acxa.

Y así, Shiro se dio cuenta de que todo lo que intentó para proteger a Keith fue en vano y no tenía sentido alguno.

Se arrepintió.

Se culpó.

Lloró tanto.

Se dividió aún más, pues tanto el original como el clon se atacaban el uno al otro por permitir que aquello hubiese sucedido.

Porque el amor de sus vidas ya no existía.

Cuando la estatua del ex paladín negro fue erigida al lado de la de Allura, Shiro fue él único que pudo contener sus lágrimas, pues debía mantenerse fuerte por todo el equipo Voltron, que sufrió irremediablemente al saber que otro integrante dejaba el plano terrenal. Asimismo, Shiro hizo parte de los miles que demostraron su respeto cuando la imagen del primer líder y fundador de Marmora (no de la espada, sino Marmora, como primera institución Galra dedicada a la ayuda humanitaria y a las investigaciones médicas éticas) fue tallada en la cima del Kral Sera, en el suelo, dejando espacio para muchos otros que marcaran la historia de los Galra y de Daibazaal en el futuro.

La muerte de Keith les permitió a ambos (clon y original) comprender cuánto influyó Keith en las vidas de otros y en sus propias vidas.

Por Keith, su figura y su recuerdo, Shiro decidió levantarse y empezar a luchar por sus sueños de nuevo. Volver al espacio, ya no dando clase, sino comandando la principal y más sofisticada flota creada por la humanidad.

Y aún más, fue el recuerdo de Keith el que le animó a ayudar a los Holt en la construcción de su primera cápsula del tiempo, que en retrospectiva, les permitiría crear agujeros de gusano que no los transportaran a distintos lugares o realidades, sino a distintos tiempos en su misma realidad.

No obstante, necesitaban mucha energía condensada: Una cantidad que podía ser suplida por el núcleo de su brazo derecho. Porque si usaban el núcleo del Atlas, aquello podría tener efectos colaterales dañinos para la nave o la tripulación.

Era una misión hecha a la medida para Shiro.

Y con todo esto en mente, le tomó dos años a Shiro volver al mando del Atlas, desde la muerte de Keith. Y cuatro años a los Holt para completar la cápsula y hacerla teóricamente segura.

La misión para volver al pasado se planeó por 13 meses.

A Shiro no le tomó ni un segundo saber qué era lo que deseaba.

Se decidió que el capitán del Atlas y la teniente Verónica McClain fueran los sujetos de prueba para viajar al pasado.

El momento al cual volverían: 1 año exacto después de la derrota de la bruja y el sacrificio de Allura, ahora conocida como la diosa Leona. Se decidió que fuera este momento, y no antes, porque no se podía exponer a que la cápsula y su tecnología (un híbrido entre la tecnología Olkari, los centros de energía Alteana, la aerodinámica Galra y la planeación humana) fueran reconocidas e investigadas por Haggar o alguna de las disidencias Galra del pasado. Sin embargo, también se decidió este momento, y no después, porque fue a finales de este año que aparecieron los primeros grupos alteanos que promulgaban una supremacía en contra de las otras especies y en pro de la destrucción de la sociedad Galra, basándose en el culto a Lotor y a Honerva, porque el primero “había mantenido a los alteanos y sus tradiciones seguras, cuidándolos de los peligros del exterior”, mientras que la segunda  “había sacrificado su vida en compañía de la diosa leona para devolverles su planeta, pero que ésta última, traicionando a su especie, decidió también devolver Daibazaal a quienes habían destruido Altea”.

Por las razones que fueran, Shirogane sabía que podría empezar todo de nuevo, y lo haría, sin importar las posibles consecuencias negativas que aquello podría tener sobre su futuro actual.

Porque una vida junto a Keith valía más que nada.

La fortuna le sonreía de nuevo como a ninguna otra persona. A él, la fusión entre el Shiro original y el clon.

Hace más de 14 años, Shiro había vuelto a la tierra de los vivos sin reencarnar.

Ahora, el 21 de marzo del 2134, Shiro recuperaría al amor de su vida, arrancándolo de las garras de la muerte sin que nadie más que él y Verónica lo supieran.

\- **El despegue de la cápsula G-U-N-T-H-E-R se realizará en 120 segundos. Se le pide al personal técnico no acercarse a la pista. Se procede a cambiar a velocidad beta**  –

\- Pidgeon ¡Vamos a hacer historia, literalmente! –

\- ¡Matt, si sigues abrazándome no podré ver el lanzamiento! –

...

\- Capitán, dígame la verdad. Usted va a cambiar elementos del pasado ¿cierto? Sabe que aquello es peligroso y aún así quiere hacerlo -

\- Y aún así, creyendo que esas son mis intenciones, tú diste testimonio de que no me permitirías ejercer ningún cambio, mientras que yo di testimonio de que no te lo permitiría a ti, Verónica. No está en mis planes realizar ningún cambio de importancia –

\- Pues en los míos tampoco está, Capitán –

No obstante, Shiro sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pues se lo había dicho muchos meses antes, y específicamente era un “digamos que los pequeños cambios que realicemos serán nuestro secreto, capitán Shirogane”.

\- **Faltan 10 segundos para el despegue. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2...** -

_Keith, se que puedes hacerlo. Yo no te voy a abandonar jamás, pero aún más importante, no debes abandonarte a ti mismo._

_Si no fuera por ti, mi vida sería muy diferente_

_Keith, si no logro salir de aquí, quiero que tu líderes Voltron_

_Su traje tiene la habilidad de crear un escenario virtual que refleja sus mayores esperanzas y temores. Y en este momento, tu amigo quiere verte con desesperación_

_Entonces elegiste estar solo_

_¡Keith!_

_Lo encontramos_

_Oye Keith ¿cuántas veces tendrás que salvarme antes del final?_

_Las que sean necesarias_

_Shiro, se que estas en algún lado, una vez me prometiste, me dijiste que jamas me abandonarías..._

_Y debí haberte abandonado al igual que tus padres lo hicieron. Ellos vieron que eras deficiente, inútil. Yo también debí haberlo visto_

_No me voy a ir de este lugar sin tí_

_En realidad, ninguno de los dos se va a ir_

_Te quiero, Shiro_

_No voy a lastimarte, todo el mundo está bien. Solo déjame explicarte. El ente que te atacó no era yo, desde mi pelea con Zarkon he estado aquí… Mi forma física se había ido, ahora existía en un plano distinto. Fallecí, Keith, pero el león negro retuvo mi esencia de algún modo_

_Lograste encontrarme_

_Que bueno que hayas vuelto, Shiro_

* * *

\- ¿Shiro? ¡Shiro! ¿pasa algo? No has tocado la comida de tu plato – Esa voz, el cabello y los ojos, la forma tan suave en que se dirigía a su yo del pasado. Era él, era Keith.

\- Si, lo siento mucho, chicos. He estado un poco perdido en mis pensamientos –

\- Lo hemos notado, número 1. Por si te lo perdiste… -

\- Estábamos debatiendo que era típico de Keith no querer ser el líder de nada… -

\- Y no te olvides eso de que es el futuro de los Galra, según Coran – Añadió Hunk.

\- Shiro ¿en verdad estás bien? – Reiteró de nuevo, porque siempre se preocuparía más por él que por sí mismo, un mal hábito que Shirogane ayudaría a eliminar.

\- De camino aquí me encontré con un desconocido que me dijo algo bastante curioso, no pasó nada para preocuparse. Por otro lado, me alegra verlos a todos aquí, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que podíamos compartir como el equipo que somos –

\- Familia, Shiro. Familia - Ese fue Coran de nuevo.

Y el Shiro del futuro (un ente que ya sabía cómo reconciliar tanto al clon como al original dentro de sí) solo podía observar si su yo anterior aprovecharía su oportunidad.

“Tu puedes, yo del pasado pasado, no pierdas una oportunidad irreemplazable de estar con quien amas, por tus miedos internos”.

Todos los paladines se levantaron de la mesa y estaban caminando hacia el castillo en construcción, cuando Keith le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo aquel extraño, Shiro? -

\- Bastantes desvaríos sobre un posible futuro, nada de importancia. Bueno, solo algo, o más bien alguien, con quien él hubiese deseado compartir esos momentos -

La cara del actual paladín negro era de confusión total, y tanto el clon, como el original, en el presente y en el futuro sabían lo que deseaban hacer en ese instante.

\- Keith, antes ir al castillo ¿quisieras ver las estrellas conmigo y el león negro? -

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta que Shiro está en Haggar-mode intentando cambiar todo sin ver las consecuencias de sus acciones por volver a reencontrarse con la persona que ama. A mi parecer es un final feliz, y ¿cuánto daño puede hacer Shiro transformando el pasado al salir con Keith y oriéntarlo bien para que la misión de rescate no le cueste la vida? No puede ser tan malo ¿no? 
> 
> Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de esta cosa.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto (estoy adelantando una historia en inglés, pero pinche lengua pa' ser tan jodida de escribir con gramática decente e ideas de complejidad media).
> 
> Los quiero :)


End file.
